Norfolk Pine
by Bananner
Summary: It has been 24 years since the 'Battle of Hogwarts', since the time of Lord Voldemorts rule. Harry Potter survived the battle, and his battle lives on. An aqward Slytherin and a Muggle girl must come together and fight the Dark Lord with their friends.


Chapter One: Minerva's End

"As many of you know, this will be my last year teaching at Hogwarts." A sleek voice shot from the back of the classroom. Many of the children turned round to look at Minerva McGonagall.

"I have been teaching here for many years, and am quite ready to retire," She said as she strode towards the front of the room. The class was dark and dingy; the old wood desks were heavily pitted and worn. There were no diagrams or banners on the wall, just one single chalkboard and one piece of chalk sat on the board's edge, "Now, today for transfiguration, we will be turning owls into frogs. Though a miniscule task, it is required by law that I show it to you." The woman said depressingly. As she preformed the charm, her students followed along.

The grounds were brown and the forest was overgrown. The castle was slowly crumbling with time. There was only one room in the whole school that was the least bit homey. IT was the Headmasters office; Voldemort's office. It was decorated brightly with grotesque pieces of art such as tapestries and statuettes of death. One of the worst classrooms in the school belonged to McGonagall. Today the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had been lumped together for Transfiguration. In the back of the classroom sat Rose and Scorpius. They were whispering quietly throughout the lesson and holding hands. They were among the most popular seventh years. In the front of the room sat Orion Lupin. He was a Slytherin, but as not like any of his house. Everyone thought that he should have been a Gryffindor, but he didn't mind. Besides, there was only one more year till he was out of the wretched place.

The whole room shuddered and dust fell from the room. The Headmasters office was just several floors up, and it was apparent he was angry. Twenty four years ago, after Voldemort won the war, he declared himself Headmaster of not only Hogwarts, but Beaxbatons and Durmstrang as well, however, he spent most of his time at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had not die twenty four years ago, he dissaperated. When Voldemort won the war, he didn't stop with the Wizarding world. He moved onto the Muggle world, taking over the world one country at a time. Twenty four years ago, when Voledmort had fired the killing spell at Harry Potter, a tree grew. It was a Norfolk Pine. This tree grew to a massive height, one of the tallest in the Forbidden Forest. This tree was home to many evil things. The tree was dark; murder was associated with this tree forever more. The castle was falling apart now, the metal was rusted, the wood was rotten and the bricks lay strewn across the grounds. Gaping holes lay in the walls, revealing the past. The battle had torn apart the building, and nothing had changed since the battle had occurred. The froest was overgrown, and the beasts within its walls ran wildly through the grounds. The grass in the grounds was brown and dry, now a days, the students barely left the walls of the castle. There was another shudder from above along with a yell. Voldemort did not believe in detention, but death. Nothing stood in his way with the Deathstick at hand. The massive clock near the Great Hall struck eleven twenty. Most of the students stood up and started to the back of the class.

"Ah, ah, ah." Voldemort said from the front of the room. He apperated from his office and was now standing next to McGonagall, "Now, last time I checked, the teacher dismisses you. Not the bell." The shrill voice finished. Scorpius wasn't listening and continued walking towards the door. Voldemort chuckled quietly as he flicked his wand and slammed the door shut just as Scorpius was about to walk out.

"Now, Scorpius, did you not hear what I said?" Voldemort said rather annoyed as he swooped to the back of the class. He stood in front of the door, and stared into the boys eyes. "I hope you didn't miss it."

"Well, I obviously didn't hear it." Scorpious retorted. He flipped his blond hair out of his eyes and stuck his hands in his pocket. Voldemort raised his hand and struck Scorpius across the face. Within seconds, a brightly glowing handprint appeared on the boy's cheek. Once again, Voldemort chuckled slowly to himself.

"I will not tolerate disrespect from my students, Scorpius. Now, I do not like to hand out punishments, but if I must, I will. No more chances for you Scorpius. Once more mistake and your ignorance will get you in big trouble," Voldemort said strictly as he walked back to the front of the room, "Children, there will be an assembly tomorrow during breakfast. Attendance will be mandatory." And with that, he was done. The Dark Lord Dissaperated from the room.

**Authors Note: This chpater is not yet complete. I just wanted to see what people thought of it before I went on.**


End file.
